


the moon weeps.

by dodongo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodongo/pseuds/dodongo
Summary: well, how was it?did you discover anything interesting?





	the moon weeps.

the boy had been young, once. his youth had made him exuberant. playful. foolish. he had felt it aching in his bones. nowadays, It's not sure if he can feel anything. not since It's taken over.

It knows how tired and powerless he must feel. It knows how exhausting having your autonomy removed can be, which is why It cherishes Its time in his body.

It makes him climb to the top of the clock tower. It makes his fingers scrape against tile and stone, makes him cut himself open by grasping at the sharp edges. the flesh screams for him to stop, sore and strained from misuse. he's not used to this type of exertion. It doesn't care.

It laughs. he is silent. they reach the top.

 

* * *

 

 

Link unpinches his nose as he exits the sewer, finding himself in a much nicer space. The bottom floor is unorganized but otherwise clean, a welcome contrast to the dirt and murky water he had to wade through to get there. He stops for a moment, gaze catching on the iridescent, rainbow hued staircase. The sound of shuffling from upstairs puts him on edge. Tatl goes quiet. He proceeds with caution, hand hovering near his blade in preparation for the worst.

The old man that greets him is anything but a threat. Even if enraged, he's too old to put up a fight. Long, silver hair and a hunch from decades of posture issues attest to that. His blue robes swish loudly as he moves forward. Link's arm lowers and he reaches out to shake the man's hand.

He makes some conversation, much like a kindly grandparent. Inquiries about Link's wellbeing and his friends, praising him for joining the bombers and helping out around the town. It takes the Hylian a while to finally work up the courage to tell the nice old man that he was fine, thank you, no he's not hungry, yes he's sure he doesn't need anything. Still, he seems unsatisfied with allowing the young boy to leave so soon, especially without having been compensated for his company. This time, he offers Link something he knows will interest him. A chance to look through his telescope.

 

* * *

 

 

it's quiet and cold on Its perch. below It, below him, some of the townsfolk gawk. It cannot hear them from so high up, but It senses their presence. their fear. for if they see It, crouching atop their beloved tower, they can see their doom.

the moon rests in the earth's atmosphere, cradled in terror and rage. soon, they shall join it as one. when Its plans come to fruition, in a mere two days time, the moon's wrath will consume them. they have no hope.

not even the green clad boy. he, too, will join them as dust and marrow. It knows he's watching It. no, not It. him. he doesn't yet know the truth of the matter. the boy, the fool, still thinks that the child did all of this of his own accord.

It laughs again, and again and again, laughing so hard It - and he, by extention - nearly falls off the tower. tael's worried cries bring It back to Itself, their shared body steadying.

no, the skull kid had no choice in the matter. the moment he saw It he was doomed, and with him, the world.

It waits for the telescope from the observatory to move, locking eyes with it. with the boy. the _hero_.

the moon weeps.


End file.
